Kinder Träume
by shadowrose97
Summary: England fragt Chibi Kanada was er mal machten möchte.


Kanada und England standen gemeinsam am Rand einer Klippe und sahen untere den Sternen auf denn nie endenden wollenden Ozean.

England sah auf seine junge Kolonie hinab und fragte sich was aus der Sanften Seele Wollmal werden würde, er war noch jung und klein, seine Hände waren noch sanft und seine Augen noch Unschuldig.

„Kanada?" der Junge sah ihn mit großen lila Augen an „Was willst du tun wenn du groß bist?" die Augen des Kindes wurden noch ein Stück größer und bekamen einen Glanz aus einen Mix von Aufregung und Freude. „Wenn ich groß bin, will ich zu den Sternen reisen und schauen was sich da hinter verbirgt.

Ich will wissen ob es noch irgendwo so was wie die Erde gibt. Ich möchte tief in das Meer ein tauchen und Atlantis aus der Geschichte finden, die du mir erzählt hast.

Ich will alle Tiere sehen von den du mir erzählt hast von Walen, Delfinen, Löwen und Giraffen die so groß sind das es scheint als könnten sie die Wolken essen." Kanada redete ohne Punkt und Komma.

England hatte das Gefühl das er den Jungen noch nie so viel reden gehört hatte und als er so den Geplapper Kanadas zu hörte, wollte das älter Land niemals das dieses Kind älter wurde oder größer oder Erwachsen.

Den England wusste was auf den Weg lag. Es lag dort nichts anderes als Angst, Leid, Wut, Schmerz und noch andere Grausame dinge.

Er wollte nicht das jenes Kind dadurch ging, den er wusste nicht ob Kanada das überstehen konnte ohne das zu verlieren was England so an diesen Kind liebte.

Sein Herz.

England wurde aber rasch zur Wirklichkeit zurück gebracht, als Kanada plötzlich stoppte zu erzählen.

Er sah auf das Kind hinab, das stur auf den Ozean sah, und er bemerkte das es seinen kleine Hände sich ballten, das Kind öffnete seinen Mund „ Es tut mir leid" das war nicht das was England erwartet hatte „Es tut mir leid, es..es.. ist...bloß... eine dumme Kinder Träumerei." Als das Kind das so sagte brach irgendwas in der Brust von England in tausende kleine Teile.

Die Worte die Kanadas Mund verließen, als hätte das jemand viele Male wiederholt bis Kanada sie auswendig gelernt hatte. Wer war so grausam zu seinen Kind? Es musste jemand sein den Kanada von seinen Herzen liebt, jemand wie England oder Frankreich. Jemand den das Kind als Unfehlbar ansah.

Falls es sich heraus stellt würde das der Ekelhafte Frosch es gewagt hatte das zu Kanada zu sagen wird Frankreich raus finden was wahre Folter ist, aber zu erst muss er das Kind da von überzeugen das seinen Träume nicht dumm oder Kindisch sind.

„ Kanada" fing er mit sanfter stimme und einen weichen lächeln an, aber das Kind sah weiter auf den Ozean hinaus.

„ Ich würde gerne mit dir mit kommen." Kanada drehte seinen Kopf so schnell zu ihm das er glaubte das der Kopf vielleicht gleich abfallen könnte.

„Wirklich?" die Augen schimmernden von vergossenen Tränen aber dahinter gab es den kleinen Schimmer von Hoffnung.

„JA, natürlich! Stell dir vor was wir nur hinter den Sternen finden könntet !" Die Hoffnung wuchs. „ Stell dir vor wir finden einen Welt in der alles genau andersrum wäre! Der Himmel so grün wie das Gras und das Gras so Blau wie der Himmel! Wale und Delfine die in den Wolken schwimmen würden und Menschen die Unter Wasser lebten!" Kanada wuchs aufgeregt war aber immer noch vorsichtig „ Und was ist Mit Atlantis?" England strahlte ihn an „Was wäre damit?" fragte England mir einen lächeln und aufrichtiger Neugier

„Was wenn..." begann das Kind zögerlich „Wenn Atlantis n-nicht unterging sonder.." „Ja" „Sondern auf ging?!" „Wie meinst du das kleiner?" „Wenn Atlantis in der Geschichte untergegangen ist und auf den Planet alles genau umgekehrt ist müsste dann Atlantis nicht in den Himmel gestiegen sein?" „Warum bin ich da nicht drauf gekommen? Und weil wir ja aus den Weltraum kommen könnten wir Atlantis als erstes sehen!" Kanada strahlte ihn und England konnte nicht widerstehen, er packte den jungen unter seinen Armen und schwang ihn in der Luft umher, das süße Lachen von Kanada war das beste Geräusch das er gefühlt in den Jahrhundert gehört hatte.

Er hörte auf sich im Kreis zu schwingen und zog Kanada an die Brust, wo dieser sich mit einen leisen lächeln und einen Gähnen an schmiegte. „Weist du was ich noch glaube Kanada?" „mehmeh" kam die leise Verneinung „Ich glaube das es schon sehr spät ist und wir beiden dringend ins Bett gehen sollten." „Ja Arthur" lächelte leise vor sich hin, als er ihn zurück zur der Kabine Brachte.

Alls Arthur,Matthew sicher unter die Bettdecke gesteckt hatte, gab er ihm zum ersten mal einen gute Nacht Kuss auf die Stirn „Ich hab dich lieb mein Sohn." „Hab dich auch lieb daddy" kam es verschlafen von den kleinen Kind im Bett

_Heute war ein guter Tag _ dachte dich Arthur _Matthew hat mich das erste mal daddy genannt und was noch wichtiger ist gesagt das er mich lieb hat._

_Ich wünsche mir das das Kind nie auf wächst, _war sein letzte bewusste Gedanke bevor ein schlief und er träumte die ganze Nacht von fliegenden Walen, Giraffen die Wolken aßen und Menschen die Unterwasser lebten und Mattthew war die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite.


End file.
